FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to the preparation of sulfo carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid (SCMOS) and its salts by a process which produces the compound in reasonable time, temperature and yields. Sulfo carboxymethyloxy succinic acid and its salts are effective sequestering agents and are useful as builders in detergent compositions for household, institutional and industrial use.